


Court Pressures

by Droccy



Series: Salora - nsfw [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Polyamorous Character, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droccy/pseuds/Droccy
Summary: Another fic set in my Homebrew world, more gratuitous smut because hey it's fun. It's not all sex I swear, it's just more fun writing smut than history.This one written by an anonymous friend who is instrumental to the worldbuilding of Salora. Fun fact! They're Ace/Aro and this is their first ever smut fic! So proud. Posted with permission of course.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Salora - nsfw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049585
Kudos: 3





	Court Pressures

Ban’Shari.

A once beautiful, colourful desert city, tarnished and tightly packed together over years of abuse from those who lorded their wealth or status or power over the ants below them. In its narrow streets, hungry eyes and hungrier bellies would do whatever it took, whatever they could, just to survive another day. Water was a tricky thing to find if you weren’t lucky enough to live close to the local wells or make the journey to the rivers and reservoirs outside of the city. Thieves, slavers, the scum of the streets often prowled like dangerous beasts through the alleyways and cramped walkways. Many who lived there did not do so by choice, but simply out of an inability to live anywhere else...

And then, lording above it all was the nobility on the mountain of Bu’jie. For in Ban’Shari, the wealthy hierarchy was as much a physical thing as it was economical. The mountain, speckled with sprawling estates, housing their own water supplies, their own gardens, their own food sources and luxuries and glittering like the gems of the mines, and of course, their own slaves. Every house had a jewel, and not just the shiny rock kind. Beautiful, exotic or just somewhat interesting creatures dolled and bedecked in finery as symbols of their master’s wealth, these Jewels could vary from being well cared for, well beloved belongings, to nothing more than an entertainment piece, to more...carnal objects.

But even then, above them all, stood the Solar Palace, the seat of all Ban’Shari, the home of the Empress of the Sun in all her glory and all her foolishness, pleasing and providing to the nobility as she ignored how the city fell into tarnished gold.

Until her daughter took the throne with some ‘heavy persuading’.

Aurora brought with her revolution. She brought change to the city despite the nobles cries to stop, bulldozed her way through their arguments with her own compassion and determination - because her mother may have never seen what went on outside that gilded cage, but Aurora hadn’t spent her time sneaking from the palace for no reason. Slavery was the first to go, and with that the new Empress took on two new advisors - a former Jewel, a tiefling of incredible magical prowess who had long since escaped and made free by her own hand, and the bounty hunter mercenary captain who called himself the tiefling’s lover.

A new age came to Ban’Shari. The Empress of the Sun had set, and the Empress of the Dawn had risen. 

But soon, those political advisors became something much closer...

**\-----**

Aurora sighed softly as she settled on the sill of one of the large windows, feeling the gentle desert air brush over her face and shoulders as she hefted the long, ostentatious court gown up a little.

“Do these things need to be so thick…?” she grumbled to herself. Today had been a series of meetings her brother and head of her security guard had deemed ‘important’, and so she had been laced into the gown to be an example to them that yes, she was in fact a competent ruler and her reforms were for the benefit of those who needed them, not those who didn’t.

The dress was in the bold signature gold of Ban’Shari nobility, accented with deep maroon trim and speckled with shining silver threads that caught the sunlight in a charming manner. The bodice dipped into a sweetheart neckline with no sleeves that she knew accented her breasts in the same way it had once accented her mother’s, cinching in her waist before flaring out into a bell made from far too many unnecessary petticoats and a few layers of shimmering fabric, moving like liquid gold around her as she walked through the halls. The entire thing was far too gaudy for her tastes, but sometimes what she wanted needed to take a back burner to what was necessary, and it wasn’t a battle she was about to have with her brother when there would certainly be enough of them later.

And battles there had been. The entire morning had been argumentative and whining noble after noble, each one trying to weasel their way into her graces as if she hadn’t watched them only a year ago beating their slaves at her mother’s Salons. Aurora closed her dark eyes, also ringed and lidded in dark black and shining gold, and shook out her deep black curls a little from the pins holding them back, rubbing at the spot where they had been digging in to chase off the lingering headache. Opening her eyes again, she looked to her right, out of the large window into the garden below. From up here, she could see the flash of blue and green that signaled Labradorite, one of the former jewels, was training in the battle grounds again. It made her smile to see how far some of the women and the small speckling of men that had once been tortured so had come.

At the sound of heavy footsteps, she sighed, hauling herself and her thousand layers of dress to her feet - no doubt it was her brother come to remind her of yet another meeting.

“Oh, ‘Rora! didn’t think I’d find you so soon!” A gruff voice she hadn’t expected made her jump, turning to the long end of the hallway to see a tall man approaching with a perk in his step. Immediately, Aurora felt her exhaustion fade away and her energy renewed, just from the sight of that smile.

“Welcome back Rowan - weren’t you supposed to be on a hunt with your men?” She asked, smiling at him as he came to a stop in front of her, his golden Lycan eyes looking her over like he always did when he first saw her. Aurora found she never minded when it came from him - he may have been a mercenary captain, but even before the strange arrangement they had found themselves in, Rowan had never been anything other than a giant puppy around Rapture anyway. He wouldn’t do anything to hurt her unless she asked for it.

“Ah, as soon as the guy knew we were on his trail, he almost threw himself at us - said he knew he’d never outrun a wolf.” Rowan jokingly brushed some imaginary dirt from his shoulders, and now Aurora was looking, he had to at least have been home long enough to get out of the armour he usually wore, because he was dressed in only his loose slacks and open, loose shirt. Rowan had never quite gotten used to the desert heat, preferring to wear as little as possible...not that Aurora ever complained.

“You’ve met our Rogue, Raindance in the Night, right? She’s taking him down the cells now so he’ll be all set when your brother wants to question him, if Rain doesn’t use him as a scratching post first! No one gets more annoyed than her when they give up too fast!” Rowan laughed, and Aurora found herself smiling and chuckling along with the bubbling energy he gave off.

“I’m not surprised, you make quite a formidable opponent when you are wielding that… _giant sword_ of yours” Aurora felt a giddy little rush of pleasure at how Rowan blushed at her little innuendo, her lips curling into a smile, “have you informed Rapture you’re home yet? I believe she was in the West Library practicing her reading today”

“Yeah, just came from there actually, I didn’t expect to find you wandering the halls though - weren’t you supposed to have meetings all day?”

With a groan, Aurora fell back to the windowsill. No point in standing if it was only Rowan. “Don’t remind me” she sighed, “I feel like the entire morning has been an exercise in stress and futility” she said, looking up at him from her seat. As she looked to him, his eyes flickered from the swell of her breasts back to her face once more, and Aurora found herself biting her lip a little as she was struck by a thought.

Leaning back on the windowsill in a way she knew was provocative, Aurora purred out,

“I could certainly do with some...stress relief.” Her painted lips parted to show her white teeth as she grinned at Rowan, seeing the slight points of his ears twitch at her words. The young Empress knew if his tail had been out, it would have been thumping against his leg. The poor Lycan was hardly subtle even when he tried; his golden eyes lighting up at her words,

“How far is your room from here?” Rowan asked, grinning back at her far too eagerly as she watched his eyes trail over her body. Skin as dark as the black coffee she enjoyed a beautiful contrast to the shimmering golden paints and fabrics that marked her as Empress. But right then, she didn’t want to be Empress…

Grasping a handful of the golden fabric in her hands, Aurora hiked up the ballgown a little; an invitation and an order in one simple movement.

“Too far.”

Watching this powerful wolfman sink to his knees for her or for Rapture was always a delight, but this time it came with the added thrill of knowing anyone could come by and see her, see them, going at it like a pair of adolescents. With no more words Rowan eagerly fell to the floor. His hands, warm and rough and covered in sword calluses, stroked over her calves and up to her knees as he lifted the layers of material to find his way beneath them.

“Fuck a Lich, how many layers does this dress have” he laughed, pressing a kiss to her thigh that made her twitch as she laughed, watching the long material shadow him in its might. Another kiss to her thigh prompted her to curl one leg over his shoulders, letting his wide shoulders push her legs open as he shuffled further under her shirts. The little scratchy kisses (she’d have to remind him to trim his beard later) getting higher and higher across her skin, speckling the skin of her thighs, up to her hip, across the top of her pubic bone and just pressing those teasing kisses over whatever skin he could reach until she impatiently dug the heel of her foot into his back,

“Be a good boy, Rowan.” She said firmly, using her ‘court voice’ just to hear him whimper, and finally, _finally_ , she felt his tongue run over the folds of her labia, his fingers sliding up to part them gently and that dexterous tongue flicking over the little bundle of nerves that made her hips twitch in delight, “There’s a _good_ boy”

She felt more than heard Rowan groan in pleasure at those words, immediately lapping over her clit with short licks, long strokes, circling the little nub while her hips twitched and rolled forward with the actions. Her breath soon turned to panting, looking down at her layers of skirts where he was buried, hidden between her skirts all except for his feet.

With a sudden jolt of excitement, Aurora remembered where they were.

Right in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could walk past and see her becoming undone. If she moved her skirts just the right way, Rowan would be completely hidden…She let out a stifled moan when one of his fingers stroked across the opening of her vagina, feeling the wetness beginning to gather there.

“Mmmmm...imagine if I could sneak you into my meetings, just have you hidden under my desk all day, maybe they’d finally be bearable” She mused. Rowan must have liked that idea, because he suddenly pressed his face harder against her folds, that long tongue moving down from her clit to lap at her entrance like a starving man. Hot breaths panted against her skin. Leaning back on the windowsill, Aurora tried to stifle her little gasps,

“Yes-!” she hissed when the tip of his tongue finally slipped inside, one hand coming down to press on top of the dress where she thought his head might be, pushing him closer as her insides throbbed from the sensation, rocking her hips against his face sinfully as she chased the pleasure her lover so willingly offered. She could feel the little involuntary twitches she was making around him, trying to drag him closer, deeper, needing more than the tiny thrusts he offered with his tongue.

She almost audibly whined when that tongue was drawn back, but the whine soon turned to a sigh of delight when one of his fingers replaced it, pressing against the soft, pliable skin until without any resistance it sunk inside; the sword calluses dragged against her insides, making her twitch at the sensation.

But it wasn’t enough. She wanted to feel fuller.

“You know I can handle more than that, Boy.” the young woman admonished him, biting her lip when she saw the bump in her dress move as his head moved,

“Yes Ma’am.” was the muffled answer, followed by another finger pressing inside, the wet sound they made barely audible under the thick fabric. Aurora brought one hand up to cover her mouth before she could moan too loudly, the other moving from his head to grip the windowsill tightly. As those fingers moved back and forth, that wonderful tongue coming back to circle and stroke her eagerly,

“Fuuuck, _yes!”_ She muffled into her hands, her legs tensing as she tried to bear down even more onto his fingers. It still wasn’t enough, but it was better. Feeling them stroking along her walls, finding every little place that made her heart beat faster until she could feel it in her belly, feel herself dripping down his fingers with every twitch and grind against his hand. Rowan knew her reactions well enough by now, and he only thrusted his fingers faster in response to her body chasing the pleasure.

“Just a little-almost-” she panted out, grinding down and biting her lip. Her words spurred Rowan on and he doubled his efforts, pressing the tip of a third finger inside while running his tongue from where he was penetrating her up to her clit, spreading the fluid until she was a mess and she was so _close-_

Which is when Rowan stopped, cursing and putting back, “fuck-wait, ‘Rora, someone’s coming-” Aurora wasn’t ashamed to admit she groaned like a petulant child when he pulled back, suddenly reappearing from under her skirts. He looked as debauched as she did, his face red and damp from his actions.

Shit, there was no way they’d be able to tidy themselves up in time - if they were caught…

“Quick, here!” she whispered, standing up on shaking legs and lamenting the loss of what she was sure would have been a fantastic orgasm, she dragged Rowan into one of the semicircular alcoves where the ridiculously ostentatious statues her Mother had insisted on decorating with stood in full armour, looking over the hallway as people walked past. For the first time ever, Aurora found herself grateful that half of them held giant shields. The space may have been tight, but at least the silver statues hid their undone states from view.

Once they were both hidden as best as could be, Aurora stayed silent, listening carefully. This hallway was a long one, and with Rowan’s lycanthrope hearing the person may well have been either just around the corner or a small way off - they would just have to wait it out until...until…

“Rowan, shhh! if you keep whining and whimpering like that we’ll get caught.” Aurora whispered as quietly as she could to the whining man behind her.

“S-sorry…” she heard him mumble, and assumed he’d covered his mouth with one hand to silence himself. Not that it helped when she felt him panting and huffing a moment later. Sighing in mild annoyance, Aurora whispered, “Rowan what-?! _Oh..._ ”

In the sudden panic to hide, she hadn’t noticed that she had placed herself in the perfect place to be rubbing and pressing against the bulge in Rowan’s trousers. Poor boy must have been aching something awful if he was that hard while eating her out before. Her own core pulsed with renewed pleasure at the feel of the cock pressing against her dress, reminding her she still hadn’t come herself.

In a split-second decision, the Empress gave a mental ‘fuck it’ to whoever was approaching, and hiked up the back of her dress and petticoats as quickly as she could, gathering them around her waist and exposing her smooth, dark skin for Rowan to see. Giving him a quick warning look over her shoulder, she whispered, “if you make a sound or get us caught, I _will_ walk out of here and leave you to finish yourself, courtiers be damned.”

“...yes ma’am.” Rowan whispered back in relief, and Aurora shivered with anticipation as she heard the rustling of clothes behind her, followed by one of Rowan’s large, warrior’s hands resting against her hip. A heartbeat later, and the blunt head of his cock was rubbing over her folds. She bit her lips hard to keep quiet, feeling him sliding through the mess between her thighs until they were both wet and aching.

“ _Rowan._ ” Aurora almost growled, and that finally seemed to get his attention. Both hands gripped at her hips, his nails digging into the skin there as he thrust forward, filling her far better than his fingers were before. Her breath caught in her chest, holding it for a moment until she was certain she would keep quiet. Rowan seemed to be struggling more however, panting silently but harshly against the back of her neck. Usually, Aurora would love to tease him for it, but right now she decided to give him the time he needed.

Plus, she could hear the footsteps at last now, and two voices at the far end of the hall, strolling along at far too leisurely a pace - honestly, didn’t they know the Empress needed them to get the fuck out of there, please and thank you?

Her heartbeat jumped in her chest as she recognized the voices of two of the nobles she had been meeting with that morning. But it soon jumped for another reason as Rowan rolled his hips against her, the drag of his cock inside her making her roll back against him.

“F-fuck, Rowan, wait-”

“C-can’t…” she heard him growl - but not the sexy growl, this one sounded pained. The hands on her hips dug their nails in a little tighter, and Aurora could feel how the nails were a little sharper than they should be, holding her tightly to him as he buried her face in the back of her neck. She could feel his teeth brush against her throat and she froze.

“Rowan - _no._ ” she whispered, panic flaring up for the first time. As a lycan, if he lost control, decided to bite her, there was a good chance he’d spread the lycanthropy to her. Usually, he held himself together so well, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a risk…

Hot breaths panted over the back of her neck, a warm tongue lapping at the skin there, and _still_ he was thrusting against her. Hard grinds that made her legs weak and pressed against every spot inside her, even as the flare of panic tried to kill her libido.

She breathed a sigh of relief when his teeth left her neck, feeling him nuzzle into her hair. The voices were getting closer now, and even as the two laughed about something, Aurora heard the shuffling of fabric followed by something pulling on the hem of the dress she was holding up. With a curious glance behind her, she saw Rowan biting on the edge of her court down, tearing the hem up and muffling his growls.

She didn’t think she could get more turned on, but watching him destroy her court dress made her was to say ‘fuck being caught’ and watch him go wild. Instead, she settled for resting her hands on the statue in front of her, and pressing back onto his cock. She held one finger to her lips, reminding him to shush, before rolling her hips into his.

At least he got the message quickly, still holding the fabric of her dress in his teeth as he thrust forward, pulling back and thrusting again, setting up a good rhythm that had Aurora’s pleasure building again soon enough, right as the footsteps passed in front of the statue and the voices were legible,

“-ut I have to say, as annoying as her laws and proposals are, she’s at least easy on the eyes.”

“Ha! An understatement, what I wouldn’t give to shut her up and make her mouth do something useful” Aurora sneered at the words, and would have made a note to contact her brother later - if Rowan hadn’t suddenly growled and hunched over her back, his thrusts getting rougher and harder until Aurora was desperately clamping a hand over her mouth.

“Did you say something, Lord Aswhole?”

“No? I thought that was you?”

“No... ah well, perhaps a noise from outside - come along, we mustn’t keep the Empress waiting.”

Their voices trailed off around the corner but it was perhaps another minute of the deep, barely controlled thrusts before Aurora knew they were safe.

And she only knew because that was when Rowan dragged his hand under her thigh, lifting up her leg and growling deep enough that she could feel it inside her, and let the animal loose.

“a-Ah, fuck, Rowan, g-good boy!” Aurora praised him, her back arching into the thrusts, just enjoying the ride at this point. He’d been a good boy; she could afford to let him have this. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to have her own fun too.

“I-If I don’t cum first, you don’t get to” she murmured, but from the way he faltered for just a moment, she knew he’d heard her. His muffled growls and whines and whimpers were music to the young woman’s ears but there was no point waiting for words. When his sharp fingers moved down to her clit, pressing and circling it while he continued to fill her deeply, Aurora threw her head back with a gasp of delight.

“Yes! Yes, yes, perfect, good boy-” her praise trailed off into hitched gasps as she rolled her hips, chasing the pleasure for the second time but now it was so much better and deeper, the feeling building low in her belly and spiraling higher and higher until she crashed like a wave.

“AH- mphf!” As orgasm hit her like an Eldritch Blast, she threw her hands over her mouth, silencing the noise. Her legs shook as the force of the pleasure shot through her, her vagina pulsating and clenching around Rowan’s cock while her body couldn’t seem to decide if Rowan’s fingers on her clit was too much stimulation or just enough. She rode the waves of pleasure for a while, finally coming back to her senses on shaking legs to realize Rowan’s thrusts had gotten shorter and faster, almost humping her at this point.

Behind her, she felt tugging on the material of her dress, Rowan throwing his head back as he pulled her back by her hips, pressing inside as deep as he could until Aurora could feel his cock twitching inside her, no doubt filling her up, and didn’t that make her almost want to cum again.

The pair of them stayed still for a while, panting hard. Aurora rested her warm head against the cool metal of the statue, while Rowan nuzzled his face between her shoulder blades, grumbling happily to himself. When the pair had their breath back, Rowan finally slipped his cock out from inside Aurora’s warm core, letting go of the dress fabric and allowing it to fall to the floor once more, covering the most damning evidence of what they had done.

“Well,” Aurora breathed out, turning to face Rowan, who now looked embarrassed and more than a little well used, “you certainly got rid of my stress.”

“I -uh, I’m sorry, about the teeth thing…and your dress-” Aurora cut him off with a kiss, pulling him down and pressing her lips to his,

“I never liked this dress anyway, the only thing its good for is hiding when I’m covered in my lover’s seed during a meeting” and oh, there was that adorable embarrassed blush,

“R-right, yeah, we should get you cleaned up before you-”

“Rowan.” she cut him off again, holding up one finger. Reaching down to the bulk of her dress, she gathered the skirts in one arm until her groin was exposed. Her labia were puffy and well fucked, her entrance still throbbing a little as it twitched around the stick white mess beginning to leak out of her. Between them, Rowan’s cock twitched at the sight, but it was far too soon for another round.

“I have my next meeting in less than ten minutes - and all I’m going to do is touch up my makeup, and hide the rip in my gown. Then, I’m going to sit through that meeting dripping wet without them knowing, and remembering how well you fucked me in the middle of a palace hallway” Grinning widely up at his blushed, aroused face, “and after my meetings are done, you’re going to meet me in my room, with Rapture, and we’re going to show her exactly what we did today. Yes?”

Poor wolf man’s brain seemed to have short circuited at her words, because it took him a moment to mumble out a slightly garbled ‘yes ma’am’ right before he swept her into his arms, picking her up for a kiss and letting the long court gown fall back down to hide their secret away once more.

“This is great and all, but you’re actually due for a meeting in five minutes, Princess.”

The pair jumped, having not heard anyone coming down the hallway. Leaning around edge of the statue’s shield, the pair were met with the deep black eyes of a smirking lavender tiefling, her arms crossed over her chest while her tail curled and swayed like a snake behind her.

“Ah, yes, thank you Rapture.” Aurora cleared her throat, shuffling out ungracefully from behind the statue and stopping to arrange herself. With a sigh, Rapture pushed away from the wall opposite, casting her hands through the air, “here, an illusionment charm, at least that way they won’t know you’ve bitten your lip half to pieces and smudged your eyeliner, gold liner it a bitch to clean up.”

Before Aurora could do more than smile gratefully however, Rapture laced her tail around her throat, dragging her into a deep, messy kiss with far more tongue than she needed, “I’ll just watch you get messy again later.”

“Oh, will you now” Aurora teased back, lacing her dark fingers through the lavender ones and pressing another kiss to her first lover’s lips, “I’ll see you at sunset then.”

With one last look back to Rowan, still trying to tuck himself away and clean himself up, Aurora bowed her head and turned to walk up the hall to the meeting rooms.

But wasn’t far away enough to miss Rapture’s throaty laugh and hear her tell Rowan “Don’t think you’re done yet, it’s my turn now.”

Smiling to herself and feeling decidedly less stressed than before, Aurora calmly walked down the halls, already daydreaming about how the three of them would spend their evenings, curled up together and falling into pleasure.

Yes, perhaps their arrangement was a strange one.

But they made it work, and she wouldn’t trade them for anything.


End file.
